Ferbnessa
by elaventureroneptorybeemo
Summary: Ferb y Vanessa en una cita no se piénsenlo
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana tranquila en "Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados".

En una cama de sábanas violetas, una joven de pelo castaño se acababa de despertar, a plena vista se veía con una cara de tristeza y ¿porque no?, el día anterior había terminado con su novio "punk" porque se dio cuenta que la estaba engañando con otra, todavía tenía mucho sueño, como pudo se incorporó y se puso de pie para dirigirse a su armario a vestirse; se puso su capa de cuero ajustado, sus pantalones negros y sus botas altas de "becerro".

Salió de su habitación, recorrió los pasillos del departamento en dirección a la cocina donde Norm (el ayudante robot de su padre) hacia el desayuno mientras su papá leía el diario matutino acompañado de un café mientras pensaba en el plan malvado del día, Vanessa se apresuró hacia una silla para comer junto a su padre, el desayuno de ese día era huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja.

 **-** ¡buenos días!, hija-el científico se veía feliz, por alguna razón Vanessa quería pasar los fines de semana en el edificio de Malvados y Asociados.

 **-¿** qué tiene de bueno?-responde la castaña aún malhumorada.

 **-¿** qué te pasa? desde anoche andas rara, ¿Qué? ¡ese vagabundo te hizo llorar! ¡Verdad!-esta vez el científico malvado se preocupaba por su hija.

Vanessa se puso a llorar y corrió hacia afuera del departamento.

 **-¡** ese hijo de pu#& me las va a pagar!-el encorvado planeaba un plan malvado para "ayudar" a su hija.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Flynn-Fletcher…

-¡ya sé lo que haremos hoy!-exclamaba una voz feliz.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto una voz tierna.

 **-** ¡ya basta!-esta vez el que hablaba era Ferb (el hermano mayor de los Flynn-Fletcher) era un cumulo de emociones listo para estallar-¡estoy harto de esta monótona rutina!, tu Phineas ¡haces todo el plan! y ¡ni siquiera pides opinión! y ¡yo soy el hago el trabajo duro! y no me das el crédito y tu Isabella está bien que estés enamorada de mi hermano pero ¡no seas grosera!, ¡no! es el único al que debes saludar.

 **-** cálmate hermano-Phineas trataba de tranquilizar al Peli verde.

 **-** ¡no!, yo me voy-el Británico sale corriendo con rumbo desconocido.

 **-** oh que mal, ¿qué vamos a hacer Isabella?-el pelirrojo estaba preocupado por la actitud de su hermano.

La pelinegra solo alcanza a alzar los hombros como en señal de duda.

-solo me pregunto una cosa ¿y Perry?-aunque Isabella estaba igualmente preocupada por la actitud del británico, no podía dejar escapar la típica frase de todos los días para señalar que la mascota no se encontraba.

Mientras los dos chicos estaban distraídos por la actitud del Peli verde, a Perry lo llamaba el Mayor Monograma por medio de su reloj, era hora de trabajar, pensaba Perry mientras se escabullía a una de las entradas de su guarida, antes de abrirla Perry se puso en dos patas y se colocó su sombrero e ingreso a su guarida.

 **-¡** Buenos días agente P!, no hemos investigado que está haciendo Doofenshmirtz, pero según Carl su hija público en su Facebook que termino con su novio y tú sabes que tan exagerado es, ve antes de que algo malo pase, ¡buena suerte! agente P-el Mayor Monograma hace su saludo militar para despedir al agente animal.

Perry al terminar de oír las órdenes de su superior rápidamente se acercó a su aerodeslizador para partir hacia su misión en el edificio de "Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados"

Mientras el deslizador de Perry pasaba por una zona en el centro Danville, este pasa encima del inadvertido Ferb.

Mientras tanto el susodicho seguía vagando por las calles, se sentía muy cansado y triste por la poca atención de su hermano, el camino de los suburbios al centro era muy largo, cuando de pronto logra ver a los lejos un pequeño parque.

Decide descansar en una de las bancas para reflexionar acerca de sus nuevos sentimientos.

Se apresuró a sentarse en una banca asegurándose antes que no hubiera alguien alrededor.

Vanessa sentía un vacío en el estómago, no podía explicarse como alguien como su ex novio fuera capaz de causarle tanto dolor.

Necesitaba aclarar su mente, que mejor lugar que el parque central de Danville que le quedaba cerca del departamento de su padre, aunque este parque era muy concurrido en fin de semana siempre había zonas desocupadas.

Al recorrerlo no encontraba más que bancas con parejas felices abrazándose y a veces besándose, esto no hacía más que entristecerla, seguía buscando alguna banca desocupada.

-maldita sea, no puede ser posible que no encuentre algún lugar desocupado-la castaña pensaba.

La castaña finalmente encontró una banca con alguien muy conocido sentado en ella que al parecer estaba triste, pensó en acercarse a él, al menos alguien compartía su sentir.

-¿porque estas triste Ferb?-preguntaba la castaña tocándole el hombro.

 **-** ¡Vanessa!-el británico se sentía contento de ver a su amor secreto.

 **-** y dime-la adolescente se sentó al lado de Ferb otorgándole una mirada comprensiva que no hacía más que sonrojar a Ferb.

-me enoje con mi hermano, él se lleva todo el crédito de los proyectos que hacemos-el británico se sentía menospreciado.

 **-** no deberías enojarte, veo que casi no hablas, deberías expresarte más así tu hermano sabría que tú te enojas por ciertas cosas que él hace-la castaña ahora dejaba de llorar y se concentraba en calmar la furia de Ferb-él es un niño inteligente, comprensivo y de buen corazón, se, que no se molestaría si comparte el crédito contigo-las palabras tranquilizadoras de la gótica hacían que el británico, comprendiera que la culpa no era de su hermano.

 **-** gracias, tus palabras son muy bellas-este comentario del peli verde hizo que Vanessa se ruborizara- y tú, ¿porque lloras?

 **-** este…ehm…termine con mi novio ayer porque descubrí que me era infiel-a la joven le costaba trabajo hablar sobre su ahora ex novio.

El británico pensaba que esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo, para poder conquistar el corazón de Vanessa.

 **-¿** no quieres un café?-pregunto cortésmente el peli verde.

 **-** claro-para la castaña era un alivio haberse encontrado con él, porque la distraería del mar de emociones que en esos momentos sentía.

De vuelta en "Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados"

El aerodeslizador del monotrema finalmente había llegado a un costado del edificio, sabía que al entrar lo recibiría el viejo Doofenshmirtz con una trampa, un monologo aburrido y al final un invento por demás tonto, que el fácilmente podría inutilizar.

Esta vez decidió abrir una de las ventanas con mucho cuidado de no romperla e ingresar sigilosamente al laboratorio del científico.

 **-** oh Perry el ornitorrinco, si no te habrá dicho monoceja Vanessa termino con ese vagabundo-el científico de Drusselstein hace un pequeño saludo para después atrapar al ornitorrinco en una jaula mediana suficientemente grande para que el agente se mantuviera en pie.

La monotrema solo asiste a manera de resignación.

 **-** así que, he decidido hacer un gran rayo que desintegrara a ese desdichado y… tal vez destruirá a toda persona que me desagrade, incluyéndote ornitorrinco-doof empezó a reír de forma maniática cosa que hizo que el agente animal tragara en seco por lo lejos que había llegado el perturbado científico.

El teléfono del encorvado empieza a sonar. El antes mencionado saco su celular de un bolsillo de su bata y contesto la llamada

 **-** hola, ¡Vanessa!-el científico se sorprendió de la llamada de su hija y mientras ella hablaba su cara cambio de sorprendido a asustado-que detenga mi inador, pero… ¿cómo sabias que tenía uno?-el volvió a guardar silencio y otra vez su gesto cambio de asustado a enojado-no, hija yo quiero hacerlo por ti te quiero cuidar-volvió a cambiar de emociones y se tranquilizó-ok amor ¡te quiero!-el padre de familia colgó su teléfono y lo guardo.

El agente secreto que estaba atento a la conversación se preguntó que había hecho a Doof cambiar su humor.

 **-** mi hija me dijo que destruyera este inador-los ojos del científico se iluminaron con lágrimas de felicidad-al parecer lo ha superado, ok agente P destruye este inador antes de que cambie de opinión, nos vemos mañana-después de decir esto se dirige a su cuarto.

El ornitorrinco sale de su jaula forzando la cerradura, se dirige al inador, presiona el botón de autodestrucción y salta por el balcón que estaba cerca no sin antes despedirse con la mirada de su amienemigo y abrir su paracaídas a mitad del aire con una estela de humo de explosión detrás de él.

Mientras esto ocurría, Vanessa y Ferb entran a un café estilo francés en pleno centro de Danville.

Vanessa entra primero, seguido de Ferb que la ayuda a sentarse en una silla de espaldas a una ventana.

-muchas gracias, caballero- dijo la castaña agregando un tono sensual en la palabra caballero, el buen gesto de Ferb la había dejado impresionada.

Ferb no puede evitar sonrojarse por los halagos de la castaña

 **-** de nada, creo que eso es natural en mi-el peli verde agradecía los halagos mientras se sentaba en la otra silla en la misma mesa que Vanessa.

 **-** es porque… ¿eres británico? ¿No?, por tu bonito acento, tus modales y tu presunción son típicos-Vanessa tampoco quería perderse la ocasión para conocer más a fondo.

-creo que, me atrapaste-entre risas y arqueada de ceja el niño de 13 años busca las siguientes palabras que decir pero los ojos azul oscuro hacen que le sea difícil hablar-¿qué te gustaría ordenar?, por la cuenta no te preocupes yo pago.

 **-** ok, muchas gracias, no quería ser una molestia pero, ya que insistes me gustaría un Frappuccino moka-Vanessa sabía que Ferb estaba nervioso y eso le gustaba mucho.

-ok por mi parte yo tomare un té negro, espero que esta noche sea eterna porque no quiero apártame de ti-el peli verde había tomado una estrategia peligrosa pero efectiva.

 **-** que romántico, solo media hora contigo y me has dicho más piropos que mi novio en 2 meses, eres fantástico y más maduro que algunos adultos que yo conozco-la castaña sentía una extraña sensación, como melancolía con atracción.

Un mesero latino se acercó y les pidió las ordenes.

-en un momento les traigo sus órdenes-el joven cortésmente se retira.

 **-** ¿enserio crees que soy romántico?, eres la primera persona que me lo dice-el preadolescente sentía que la atracción hacia la chica crecía cada vez más.

-claro, cualquier mujer que te escuche por más de 2 minutos sabrá que eres un chico sensacional, deberías hablar más, no tienes que ser todo el tiempo introvertido-la plática de los dos chicos se hacía cada vez más íntima.

-tú también eres una chica fantástica, me hubiera gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias-el peli verde pensaba como darle un giro a la conversación.

-toda esta cursilería me está dando nauseas, que tal que si después de tomarnos el café, ¡vamos al campo de gotcha!, te dejare mordiendo el polvo-la chica gótica se reía de la loca idea que había tenido.

-¡eso veremos!-el peli verde estaba emocionado por la idea- esos cafés se están tardando ¿mucho no crees?-Ferb estaba nervioso quería estar todo el tiempo con Vanessa, pero sus papás lo regañarían si no volvía temprano a casa.

Mientras pensaba como salir de esta situación, dos personas se asomaron por la ventana que estaba de espaldas de Vanessa, eran Phineas e Isabella.

-¿Qué pasa Ferb?-Vanessa se preocupaba del peli verde porque su mirada se concentraba fija a alguien o algo detrás de ella-¿hay algo detrás de mí?-la chica estaba a punto de girar cuando…

-¡detente!-Ferb agarro de los hombros y la abrazo, mientras lo hacía, le indicaba a sus amigos que se fueran.

-¿Qué estará intentando decir Isabella?-Phineas se rascaba la cabeza intentando descifrar lo que quería decir su hermano.

-tenemos que irnos, hay que dejarlos solos-Isabella lo había comprendido perfectamente, Ferb estaba en una cita.

-no, yo tengo que llevar a mi hermano a casa-el triangular quería entrar en la cafetería.

Pero fue detenido por un jalón de orejas de parte de la pelinegra.

-¡tenemos que irnos! No seas necio-la judeo-mexicana jalaba al cara de nacho fuera de la escena mientras le giñaba el ojo al británico.

Gracias Isabella pensaba el peli verde, pero tenía que arreglar algo.

-lo siento Vanessa no era mi intención- Ferb estaba muy apenado y no sabía que hacer

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

-descuida, me sorprendiste ¿pero?...-la castaña buscaba como salir de esa embarazosa situación.

Ambos estaban sonrojados por la situación, afortunadamente algo les dio tiempo para pensar, era el mesero.

-aquí están sus órdenes, un Frappuccino moka para la chica y té negro para el muchacho, ¿se les ofrece algo más muchachos?-el mexicano se portaba muy servicial.

-no, todo está bien, muchas gracias-el británico estaba muy agradecido por la oportuna intervención del mesero.

-si eso es todo, me retiro-dicho esto el joven recoge la bandeja donde llevaba los cafés, da media vuelta y se retira.

Ferb pensaba en que decir en esos momentos pero en lo único que podía pensar era en esos hermosos ojos azules, la bella cabellera castaña, los gruesos y sensuales labios pintados de lipstick morado y esas curvas lo enloquecían…

-Tierra llamando a Ferb, ¿hay alguien ahí?-a gótica veía cómica la vista perdida de su acompañante.

-sí, solo que ver tu hermosura, me lleva a otro planeta-decía el aludido mientras apoyaba su codo en la mesa y su barbilla en la mano.

-veo, que ya superaste el nerviosismo-la mayor le compartió una pequeña sonrisa para después dar un sorbo a su café-pasar tiempo contigo es agradable, casi como mágico.

-¿mira quién habla de cursilerías?-el lobo ingles empezaba a acorralar a la ovejita de cabellera café.

-un momento, me debes una explicación ¿Por qué me abrazaste?-el lobo se convirtió en un cachorro inofensivo.

-¿quieres la explicación larga? O ¿la explicación corta?- la estrategia lógica había fallado, es hora de la locura.

Arriésgate, quieres saberlo incurrir no es una opción.

-la corta, está bien-sus labios tiemblan, la parafernalia de sus comentarios hasta el momento, la había hecho dudar si su cuerpo estaba hecho de un material sólido.

-¡te amo!-las palabras se acaban, solo quedan miradas y sentimientos, dos corazones y…

-¿Qué?, eres demasiado pequeño…-Vanessa no podía discernir entre la realidad y la ficción de las palabras del pequeño y joven enamorado.

-¡no!, por favor no hagas eso, ¡te amo!-el sueño adorado se convertía en una perturbadora pesadilla.

-No, ¡estoy confundida!-la adolescente se lleva las manos a la cara, ¿Qué decir?, su mente repasaba los pocos momentos que había pasado con el muchacho, que en esos momentos la observaba con desdén.

-¿quieres la explicación larga, verdad?-el de ojos disparejos, había manejado la situación como si fuera un juego de ajedrez, pero, no debía ser así.

La confundida ojiazul solo afirmaba sin verlo.

-tu sabes que…pasaba un momento triste…pero llegaste tú iluminaste mi día…me hiciste subir hasta el cielo…y ahora desciendo, no quiero causarte lastima sino amarte con toda mi alma-faltaba poco para que el serio y confiado joven rompiera en llanto.

-te amo, pero lo nuestro no funcionaria, tenemos cosas en contra…tu eres bueno y yo soy mala, mi padre está loco y los tuyos son normales…-buscar escusas es lo único en lo que pensaba la adolescente.

\- Como me apena el verte llorar, toma mi mano siéntela …-escuchen la canción en mi corazón vivirás de Phil Collins y después vuelvan a leer.

-que hermosa canción-su mirada brillaba de encanto-¿nos besamos?-Vanessa le sonríe de forma coqueta.

La muchacha se acerca lentamente reduciendo a cada paso la distancia que había entre ambos solo un paso los separaba, el amor llamaba a la puerta el inocente niño se puso a pie, la diferencia entre los enamorados era significativa por lo cual Vanessa necesita agacharse para estar a la misma altura de Ferb.

-bueno…henos aquí, ¿estas segura de esto?-el nerviosismo se confundía con el encanto en una sopa de sentimientos.

-claro, pero tambien puedo hacerte sufrir y dejarte aquí…solo-la castaña solo quería jugar un poco más con el nervioso chico.

-está bien, menos charla más acción-el británico toma la iniciativa y acerca la cara de la gótica con la suya, su labios rozan con delicadeza, la sensación húmeda y calurosa lo hace estremecer y lo detiene por un momento, "hazlo no seas cobarde" se decía a sí mismo y recobrando la confianza volvió al acto.

La muchacha se sorprendió por el repentino movimiento del preadolescente, pero le encantaba ese pequeño destello de aventura sin titubear decide seguirle el juego a su joven pareja.

Los inexpertos labios de Ferb se juntaban con los de Vanessa haciendo una danza un poco torpe pero igual de excitante, la lengua de la chica hizo acto de presencia confundiendo pero a la vez interesando al más pequeño.

Mientras esto pasaba los clientes de la cafetería veían a la joven pareja de una manera confundida, ¿Cómo era posible que una joven de 17 años besara a un chico de 13 años?; eso poco le importaba a la pareja que seguía disfrutando de tan mágico momento.

-tranquilo amigo, necesito aire-la adolescente necesitaba respirar del apasionado beso-para ser un tonto, besas muy bien-el comentario sonrojo al aludido.

-mejor siéntate, no me gusta verte agachada-el chico quería terminar la cita, no quería dejar de sentir esas mariposas pero tenía que volver con sus padres antes del almuerzo y si no lo hacia ellos se enojarían con él.

-debo terminar esto ¿no es así?-Vanessa tomo su café y empieza a darle sorbos-empezamos como una cita para tomar café y terminamos besándonos.

-¿es loco verdad?-Ferb mueve su cuchara en la taza del té y le agrega unos cuantos terrones de azúcar- mira, el té sigue tibio y siento como si hubieran pasado meses desde que "explote" con Phineas y solo han pasado…-Ferb mira su reloj y…-¡santo cielo! ya son las 11 am, mis padres llegaran a casa en media hora-el pequeño cambia su cara de feliz a preocupado en solo unos instantes.

-tranquilo, puedo entender que te vas a ir, pero algún día nos volveremos a ver ¿no?-la castaña no tenía intención de moverse.

-entonces…me das tu numero-el peli verde le entrega su celular a la muchacha para que ahí escribiera su número-créeme la siguiente cita será mejor.

-espero que tu hermano no vuelva a querer entrometerse-este comentario hizo reír a los demás.

-¿Cómo te diste…no importa debo irme-el británico toma su celular, besa a su chica en la boca y deja el dinero de los cafés en la mesa-adiós-el preadolescente se despide.

Sale corriendo, volver a casa siguiendo la misma ruta que la vez pasada pero ahora sus sentimientos eran totalmente diferentes.

Mientras esto pasaba la castaña veía de forma perdida el vacío pensando en su próxima cita con el chico.

"No es hora de pensar" el chico respira y corre con todas su fuerzas hacia su casa. El día es fabuloso el sol brilla, las aves cantan y los niños corren y juegan, la carrera era larga, pasaban las cuadras y su casa estaba aún más cerca.

Al fin, su casa, a pesar que extrañaba el pequeño apartamento en Londres este hogar era todo para él. Corre y se acerca a la portezuela la abre y se encuentra con una escena algo rara, era su hermanastro y la vecina de enfrente compartiendo un picnic en el césped.

Decide entrar a la casa sin hacer ruido, no sin antes levantar su pulgar en sentido de afirmación.

-vaya, vaya ¿a quién tenemos aquí?-Ferb oye la voz de alguien muy conocida-el día ha sido muy tranquilo gracias a que tu hermano no se le ocurre hacer nada si no estás aquí-era de nada más y nada menos que Candace.

-no te preocupes, mañana haremos algo tan grande, que tal vez, tal vez puedas acusarnos con éxito-el hermanastro ríe mientras la neurótica roda los ojos.

-ok, veo que tuviste una gran cita-Candace termina secamente para después subir a su habitación.

-¡qué día! Y eso que solo está empezando-dicho esta la bocina del auto de sus padres se escucha a lo lejos.

-¿Norm como sigue papá?-la gótica llego a su casa suspirando de alegría.

-está bien, solo está cansado-mientras hablaba con la humana el robot seguía haciendo las tareas domésticas.

-mi papá, en el fondo es un chico bueno-la adolescente reía de forma coqueta.

-¡te escuche! Yo soy malvado-el científico gritaba mientras su hija se acercaba a su habitación.

 **FIN**


End file.
